comics_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Itens
Opções Padrões __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Itens } | } | |(}}|[[ |(}}]]| |(}}}} }} } | Galeria | Galeria }} Desconhecido } | } | } }} } Origem } | }Category: } | }- }}}=0 |expressão }} | } | } | Category:Terra- }Category:Terra- } | Terra- } }} }} }} Características Donos }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}} }} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}} }} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}} }} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}} }} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}} }} | } | } | } }} }} Primeira Aparição } | }|Temporada}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | DesconhecidaCategory:Necessitando Primeira Aparição do Item }} }} } | }}} — Última Aparição } | }|Temporada}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} Aparência de Destruição } | }|Temporada}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} } } } | } | } | } }} | } | } | Category:Necessitando da Fonte da Citação }} }} | } | } }} }} } } | } |A história do item é desconhecida. }} } } | } | * Sem notas especiais. }} } } | } | * Sem Curiosidades. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * /Aparições}}|0| | /Aparições}}}} Aparições de * /Menções}}|0| | /Menções}}}} Mídias em que foi mencionado * /Imagens}}|0| | /Imagens}}}} Imagens contendo * Galeria de Item: } } | } | * Nenhum. }} Notas de Rodapé }|[[Category: }]]}} }}}|único}} }}}|único}}|Category:Itens Únicos}} }}}|mágico}} | Category:Itens Mágicos }} }}}|asgard}} | Category:Itens Asgardianos }} }}}|arma}} | Category:Armas }} }}}|traje de batalha}} | Category:Trajes de Batalha }} }}}|armadura}} | Category:Trajes de Batalha }} }}}|material}} | Category:Materiais }}Category:Artigos Predefinidos } | }|None.jpg}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Necessitando Imagem | }} | Category:Necessitando Imagem }} } | }|| | [[Category:Wikify] }} | Category:Necessitando Sinopse }} Uso Campos Sempre Presentes | Nome Oficial = NOME OFICIAL | Primeira = PRIMEIRA APARIÇÃO | Texto História = HISTÓRIA | Notas = NOTAS | Curiosidades = CURIOSIDADES | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Campos Opcionais | Imagem = NOME DO ARQUIVO | Outros Nomes = OUTROS NOMES | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Modelo = MODELO | Versão = VERSÃO | Universo = UNIVERSO / REALIDADE | Evento = EVENTO QUE O ITEM APARECEU | Designer Chefe = DESIGNER CHEFE | Designers Adicionais = DESIGNERS ADICIONAIS | Lugar de Criação = LUGAR DE CRIAÇÃO | Lugar de Destruição = LUGAR DE DESTRUIÇÃO | Origem = ORIGEM | Dimensões = ÁREA / DIMENSÕES | Peso = PESO | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Dono Atual = DONO ATUAL | Donos Anteriores= DONO ANTERIORES | Criadores = MÚLTIPLOS CRIADORES | Última = ÚLTIMA APARIÇÃO | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Substituições Manuais | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notas | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Curiosidades | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : Veja Também | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Nota * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * Se 'único' ou 'Único' estiverem no campo 'Modelo', a página será categorizada como 'Itens Únicos' * Se magia, asgard, traje de batalha ou arma foram incluídos no campo 'Origem', a pagina será categorizada como 'Itens Mágicos', 'Itens Asgardianos', 'Trajes de Batalha' ou 'Armas' respectivamente. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Modelos de Página Category:Predefinições